


The princess and the barmaid

by Bubblegum_Carden



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, F/F, Knights - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegum_Carden/pseuds/Bubblegum_Carden
Summary: In a world full of war, some soldiers find solace where they can. No one would've thought the warrior princess and heir to the throne would find someone to fight for in a brothel.
Relationships: Raven & Rose Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writing the pairing of Rose and Raven brings me joy. If you want to read some more of their pairing, I've written some one-shots based on them. I've planned this story out and will be writing it as quickly as I can. I hope to finish it before the lockdown is lifted. We'll see. Updates will be irregular, but I hope you stick with it.

The kingdom of Red Falls has been growing in recent years. It started with one village and a king reigning over it. As kingdoms around it grew by war, the people around them flooded into Red Falls untouched territory seeking refuge. The small army drove the invading armies back and incorporated the village they had saved into Red Falls territory. Now, at the height of its power, Red Falls is a force to be reckoned with.

The army has always been made up of able-bodied men and women. Red Falls did not see a point in discriminating against anyone that could play a role in their victory. The massive size of their army is because of their unbiased laws. It doesn’t matter what is between their legs. As long as they can fight, everyone is welcome.

Even though it is not customary, the heir to the throne, Princess Rose, is the second in command of the army. She secretly trained with the army under a false name, earning her rank without special treatment. Once the army had found out who she was, she had to order them to treat her like before. She was against it, but to appease her father the king, she had agreed to have the royal guard be part of her squad. When in battle, they would make sure she wasn’t killed.

The army has returned from a siege at a neighboring kingdom. After two weeks, they had finally capitulated. The leader of the troop Lady Diana, Rose, Lady Karen, Lady Tatsu, Lady Jessica, and Sir Bartholomew are on their way to the palace to address the king. The six of them, always deliver the news, whether it be good or bad. The king is sitting on his throne with his advisers surrounding him. He orders them away as soon as he recognizes his best soldiers. They bow.

“My brave warriors. What news from the kingdom of Altar?”

Lady Diana, speaks. “Sire, we have won the day. The king of Altar will meet with you in a week.”

The king sighs as if he has been holding in a breath since the army left. “Wonderful news Lady Diana. You and your squad may have off until our visitors come.”

“Thank you, my lord.”

They all get up to leave. The king clears his throat, signaling that Rose should stay behind. Lady Jessica whispers in her ear before she leaves. She nods and turns to her father. The king was aging visibly at this point. His hair is fully white and even with the eyepatch covering his eye, the wrinkles did not discriminate in calling him out on the fact. He had had his heir when he was rather old. As an energetic young adult, he did not know how to handle the princess. Therefore, he allows her to go her own way most of the time.

“Welcome back.” he starts. “I hope you can stay longer than the last time.”

“Well, if you don't start another pissing match with a neighboring kingdom I'll be sure to do just that.”

He takes a deep breath as he tenses in his chair. “You don’t have to go out with the soldiers every time Rose. Your army stands behind you, whether you fight with them or not. You have proven yourself. It is time you stayed behind and began your duties inside the palace.”

Rose takes a deep breath the same way her father has. Their similar quirks were the reason no one denied she was his child. “Father, I just returned from a battle for you. I would like to bath and relax before we have such serious discussions. Can we put this discussion on hold until tomorrow?”

The king stares his heir down for a minute. “We will speak Rose.”

“Of course.” She bows to him before walking to her room.

After removing her armor and a hot bath, Rose puts on the most casual clothing she owns. Although it is a dress, it at least only has one layer. She has her food brought to her room, sends a message to her father and asks her guards not to let anyone disturb her unless the castle is on fire. Being an elite warrior in the army comes with the bonus of Rose only ever having to ask once. Those who knew or heard of her smartly did not dare risk being on her shit list.

As she did when she was training to be in the army, Rose easily scaled down her second-floor window, escaping the palace like a trained assassin. She meets with Jessica and Tatsu at the local bar. The rest of her squad is already taking over more than half of the space, having a good time after a victory. The next week was theirs to do whatever they wanted and they were going to take full advantage of it. Outside of their duty, the soldiers are rather crass. They say and do whatever comes to mind. Their battlefield discipline seems to vanish as soon as they were given time to breathe.

As the night drags on, various soldiers from the squad return home, leaving the golden six (as they are known) to finish their last beers for the night. Bartholomew is the first to leave.

“Barry you little shit!” a drunken Rose and Karen say playfully.

“My apologies ladies, but my wife is waiting for me.”

“Friends in relationships are the fucking worst.” a drunken Tatsu says from Diana’s lap.

Barry laughs, “One day Tatsu, you will be just as lucky in love as I am.”

He wishes them a good night and leaves. Half an hour later, the women stand from their places. Diana pays for everyone and the five walk arm in arm down the road.

“Does anyone know if the brothel is still open?” Karen asks.

“It’s a fucking brothel, what do you think?” Jessica asks, wanting to put away some of the pent up energy from the siege.

“Let’s go have a look,” Diana says, almost yelling from excitement.

Rose stops walking making everyone else stop. “Ladies, I don’t think it is wise for the princess to be seen entering a brothel.”

Karen unlinks herself from the group, takes her scarf off and steps into Rose’s personal space. The princess takes a startled breath but doesn’t back off. Karen wraps the scarf around her and slowly pulls the heir closer until their breasts are touching. She opens the scarf and wraps it around Rose’s head, covering as much of her face as she can.

“How’s that for a disguise?” she asks.

Rose looks down but immediately pops her head back up as she is staring at Karen’s remarkable cleavage.

Diana joins in on the teasing by lifting the princess's head with a finger under her chin. “And look, with that blush no one will recognize you.”

“Damn you all to hell!”

She pulls away from them, leaving her friends laughing as she tries to find the entrance to the brothel.

Despite the late hour, the brothel is filled with customers. To maximize her profit, Harleen Quinzel also runs a bar and eatery. When her patrons have enough to drink and their bellies are full, she sends them to one of the private rooms with a whore of their choice.

“Harley!” Diana hollers as she sees the woman behind the bar.

The happy ball of energy makes her way over towards the captain, jumps on her and kisses her right on the lips. Diana kisses her back with no shame whatsoever. Karen, Jasmine, and Tatsu smile at the two's antics. Rose’s mouth drops open. She looks around and sees that no one seems to care.

Jasmine throws her arm around the princess. “I know you don’t leave the palace unless it is for battle, but here, we don’t give a shit who you fuck.”

Rose blushes deeper at that. Harley and Diana finally separate. She greets the others with Diana’s arm still around her waist. Rose sees that she recognizes her, but a quick whisper from Diana puts her question to bed.

“Would you like a beer? On the house for my favorite soldiers.”

“We’ve had enough for the night Harls,” Jessica says. “I’d like to part take in something heartier.”

Harley grins and points towards a red door in the corner. “You know the way. Let me brief the new girl.”

The four girls make their way towards the door, Diana giving Rose a reassuring smile before she leaves. Rose puts the scarf around her head down and turns to Harley. The woman is carefully running her eyes up and down her body, making Rose blush.

“Don’t worry.” Harley laughs, “I won’t bite. You’re new, so I have to tell you how things work here.”

“Aren’t you the owner? Why do you do this yourself.” Rose asks as she follows her to the bar.

Harley expertly pours her a beer and places it in front of her before answering. “It is because I am the owner. I love my whores and I wouldn’t let just anyone come in here and fuck them. I take pride in their abilities.

“They trust me not to send someone who might be a potential danger and I trust them to give a performance that will have the ones I do let through come back for more. Now, what has brought you to our establishment this fine night?”

“My drunken friends.” Rose laughs as she takes a drink. “Because of who I am, this isn’t a place I should be at.”

“Fuck that. Even though you are... you know who, you still have needs. Besides, none of these drunken assholes will even remember your face tomorrow.” a man falls from a barstool next to her. “Little too much Kevin? Rachel! We need a boot!”

A young woman with dark blue hair comes out of a room. Rose is transfixed by her. She watches the small woman easily lift the man, who has a good 100 pounds on her and drags him out of the brothel. She comes back and accepts a drink from her employer.

Harley does not miss how Rose has not taken her eyes off of her. “Rachel, you’re done for the night, right?”

“Yes.”

“Well in that case,” Harley jumps over the bar and wraps her arms around Rose. “Would you mind taking Rosie here upstairs and showing her the other service we offer?”

Rose freezes up. Harley doesn’t miss it. “Or would you prefer a man?”

She shakes her head without saying anything. Rachel snorts at her response.

“Sure she won’t faint on me, boss?”

“Why don’t you find out.”

She finishes her drink and takes Rose’s hand. She isn’t met with any resistance when she pulls her towards the red door. Rachel opens it and takes her into a low lighted hallway. Rose notices that it does not smell the way she thought it would. Instead of the unmistakable smell of sex, she smells a poignant sweet smell.

“Surprised that it doesn’t smell like cum and sweat?” Rachel asks pulling her towards a door. She reaches into her cleavage and retrieves a key. Rose blushes but doesn’t pull her eyes from Rachel’s hand. “We wouldn’t be as popular with women if we didn’t keep it clean.”

She motions for Rose to enter the room. Inside, she finds a double bed, a dresser, and a closet. There is another door to a bath. She closes the door and turns to Rachel who is loosening her corset. Rose turns to the dresser, wanting to give the other woman some privacy. She soon feels hands on her sides and a shiver runs down her spine.

“This really is your first time in a brothel, isn’t it.”

“Y-Yes.”

“Then I’ll guide you through it.” she turns her around and begins untying the robes on her dress. “Step by step, at whatever pace you set.”

When she’s untied the front, Rachel flattens her hands over her shoulders and carefully slides the dress off. She takes her time running her hands over muscular arms, secretly enjoying the feel of the promised strength behind them. She slowly bends down and pushes the dress further down, mapping Rose’s outer thighs and legs as she does. The soldier leans back on the dresser, feeling overwhelmed by the touch. Rachel comes back up, leaving a hand on Rose’s waist and putting the other on the small of her back, pressing their bodies together. A moan escapes the princess's lips which makes the other woman smile. She places soft kisses on her chest and slowly makes her way up to her neck. Rose is trying hard not to make any further sounds now.

“You can be as loud as you want to be Rosie. The rooms are soundproof. Men are turned off by the sounds other men make when fucking.”

“What about you?”

Rachel snorts and looks into Rose’s eyes with a smirk. “I measure my success on the vocality of my partners.”

Her hand snakes around to her back and gives her ass a tight squeeze. This makes Rose push into Rachel’s front, making her moan. The experienced woman smirks. She takes her hands and leads her to the bed. She pulls on Rose’s undergarments until she is standing in front of her naked. She soon joins her in her state of undress and carefully reaches to grasp the woman’s waist.

“Are you ready?” Rose does nothing but nod. Rachel smirks and shakes her head. “Use your words woman.”

She clears her throat and takes a breath. “I’m ready.”

Rachel pushes her onto the bed and pulls her thighs to the edge. Rose pulls herself up on her elbows to see what is happening between her legs. Her curiosity is overshadowed by pleasure when she feels her warm wet tongue inside her folds. A harsh breath escapes her and she falls on her back, giving herself over to pleasure. Rachel’s experienced tongue goes over a familiar routine, knowing exactly how to make a woman feel good.

The stranger's taste is the best she’s had in a while and she happily dips deeper into her. She grabs her hips and pushes her face as deep into her as she can. On the bed, Rose has turned into a writhing mess. She sporadically makes noises and hugs Rachel’s head between her legs. To calm her, she carefully runs her hands up her body, pinching her occasionally to make her focus on something other than the pleasure she is experiencing.

Rachel brings one of her hands down and unashamedly enters Rose with two fingers while keeping her mouth over her sensitive bud. At this new sensation, Rose grasps the hand that Rachel had left on her body and presses it against her skin while moaning long and hard in pleasure. After giving her a minute to get used to the new sensation inside of her, Rachel begins moving. Her first few strokes are soft and experimental. Once she feels juices flowing out of the woman beneath her, the movements get faster. For the first time since they’ve started, Rachel looks up at the other woman. Her body is gleaming with sweat, her head is thrown back, her breasts bounce with every push and the defined muscles are slowly captivating her. Rachel removes her hand, making Rose look up at her. The dark-haired woman jumps onto the center of the bed and sits with her arms open.

“Come here.”

On shaky legs, Rose makes her way over to the woman and sits on her lap, opening herself to her. She takes a steady breath as Rachel inserts three fingers into her and pushes her down to take the rest of her in. This time, Rose throws her head forward and nearly head buds the other woman. The two of them laugh at that and Rachel continues with the pace she had set before. Rose wraps her arms around her back as she wraps her free arm around hers. With the two of them feeling secure, it only took a minute for Rose to reach her climax. She wasn’t subtle about it either. After her orgasm had subsided, she felt Rachel’s lips on her collarbone.

“Fucking hell.” Rose manages to say into her shoulder after a minute. “That was so good.”

Rachel agrees. “You didn’t tell me you were a virgin, Rosie.”

Before Rose can question it, Rachel brings her slightly blood-covered fingers into her line of view. She blushes and tries to hide her face in her shoulder.

“No, no, Rosie.” Rachel laughs. “Don’t be ashamed. You just experienced the most natural thing in this fucked up world.” she spreads kisses on the shoulder closest to her. “Don’t you ever be ashamed of your body.” she feels Rose nod. “Good. Now some advice for you. It is of the utmost importance to go to the pot after fucking. Keeps everything healthy in there.” she pokes her bladder which makes her laugh. “And… If you feel like going again, I’m happy to oblige.”

Rose smiles and does as she’s told, thrilled at the idea of having another round with Rachel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king has a talk with his daughter.

Rose wakes up in her own bed. She is in the middle of it with the sheets wrapped around her naked body. She pushes herself up but stops after feeling a pain in her legs. The activities she had partaken in a few hours ago, come flooding back to her. A note on her side table catches her eye. She reaches to it and opens it.

You are as heavy a bag of fucking potatoes. Lose some of that muscle so sneaking you back into the castle will be easier for fuck’s sake! - Karen

You’re welcome, princess. - Diana

Rose throws her legs over the bed, detangling herself from the sheets as she does. She goes into her bathroom and sees that her maid has already drawn her bathwater. From the steam coming off of the water, it wasn’t long ago. She excitedly climbs into the warm water and lets her aching muscles soak. She takes a deep breath and slowly sinks into it. Her mind drifts to just a few hours ago. She remembers how Rachel had opened her body up to new experiences while reminding her not to be ashamed of what was natural. Rose feels a familiar sting in her stomach but controls the urge to touch like Rachel had taught her when she hears a knock on her door.

“Princess Rose, have you finished taking your bath?”

“What do you think Siobhan?”

Her maid comes right into the bathroom without knocking. Being her only motherly figure, Siobhan allows herself some liberties in the princess’s life. Rose respects her too much to even attempt to stop her.

“Hurry now,” the older woman says as she grabs a towel for her. “Your father wishes to speak with you.”

Rose groans and puts her head under the water. She hears her maid mumbling and smiles at how the woman always continues speaking her mind whether there is an audience or not. She stays underwater until she hears and feels Siobhan reach into the tub and pull out the plug. Soon the water is gone and Rose is lying naked in the tub.

“Come on out now young mistress.”

Rose stands up, reaching for her towel which Siobhan gives to her. “You do realize that I’m 28 right?”

“28 with the temper of a child. Yes, you are doing well for yourself.”

Rose stops drying herself and stares at her caretaker. “You would be bored without my temper.”

“Whatever makes you sleep at night.” Siobhan moves to the main room and begins making her bed. “Get dressed now.”

Rose clicks her tongue and goes to her closet. She picks out a dress, realizing that she didn’t miss them in the army. After she gets dressed, Rose sits by her dresser and lets Siobhan do her hair. Her maid catches her up on the things she’s missed the last month. Rose cherishes these moments. Not having grown up with a mother made her find the next best thing. Fortunately and unfortunately, Siobhan was the next best thing.

“There you go mistress.” she pats her on the shoulder, “Now, go meet your father in the throne room.”

Rose takes a deep sigh and heads out. Instead of heading straight to the throne room, Rose takes the longest way to it. She passes the hall of portraits and automatically goes towards the painting of her mother. Queen Lillian of Worth had been born a commoner. She had long black hair, which she would only show off after her duties were done for the day and brown eyes. She had not kept secrets from her daughter and openly told her that she had been raised in a brothel. Lilian’s mother had worked at the bar there. When Lilian had come of age, she was employed in the brothel as well. Her mother had taught her many things as a child. One of her best lessons was how to defend herself from various men. From the stories she heard, that particular brothel was nothing like the one Harleen ran. Lilian managed to overpower men who wanted to her hurt and earned the respect of a wealthy merchant. He took her on as his favorite girl. This meant that he would buy her gifts and she had to be available exclusively to him and whomever he deemed worthy of her. One of the men he sent her way was a young warrior named Slade. At this point, Slade was just a prince serving in the army. Over time, the two fell in love, but the merchant had a jealous streak and nearly killed Lilian. Slade did not take it well and personally attacked the merchant as a warning to never touch her again. To avoid further incidents, he left Lilian a portion of his fortune. She used this money to buy the brothel from its current owner and turned it around completely. It became a more respectable establishment. A few years later, Slade returned as king to ask Lilian to be his queen. It had taken some adjustments, but Lilian had become a queen that the people loved.

Rose reaches out to touch her mother’s painting, looking for strength. She had died from a fever when Rose turned five.

“Mom…” her eyes filled with tears. “Give me strength to face your husband.”

She takes a deep breath and continues on to her father.

King Slade is pacing up and down his throne room. He is not looking forward to this talk with his daughter. He has something new to share with the princess this time around. They had this talk every two months. And every two months, there would be a threat his daughter needed to handle. Before he could think of the coincidence of this, the doors open and his daughter comes in. She looks regal, but he knows that the facade will fall as soon as he began his conversation with her.

“Good morning Rose,” he says, testing the waters. He points to the table that is filled with food. “Have something to eat.”

She nods and grabs a plate full of food before he begins to speak. Since she openly began serving in the army, his daughter's appetite has risen. He is happy to know that war did not starve her of that. Once she eats her fill, which did not take long, the king clears his throat to begin the serious talk.

“Rose, I’m dying.” she remains quiet, looking him straight in the eye. Nothing changes in her expression. “The doctors say that I don’t have too long to live.”

Rose picks up a knife and begins twirling it in her hand, still looking locking eyes with him. “Have you gotten a second opinion?”

“I have had a total of 8 doctors tell me the same thing.” Rose pierces the knife into the table. Slade sighs. “Rose, you can’t have outbursts like this when you are queen.”

“Father, you can’t put me in this position now.”

“What else can be done?”

“Live forever!”

“Don’t be childish!”

“Dad!” Rose walks away from him frustrated and Slade rubs his eyes. “I have just earned my place as one of the top-ranking soldiers in the army and now you want to have me leave it to rule?”

“There is no choice!” the King raises his voice and Rose stops pacing, breathing deeply in anger. Slade sits on his throne and takes a deep breath as well. “Let’s discuss this Rose.”

The princess stands by the steps of the throne to listen to her father’s decree with her head held high, but not making eye contact.

“You must stay here and begin taking your royal duties seriously,” he says.

“What about the army?”

“I will allow you to go on two more tours, but that will be it,” he says with a heavy heart. He knows the joy fighting for the kingdom brings his daughter. “Will you agree to this my child?”

Rose looks him in the eyes. “I don’t have a choice father.”

“I’ve had the scribe write out a schedule for you.” he hands her a paper, which she takes but doesn’t look at. “Please don’t miss any of those meetings. The only exception will be for anything army related.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

She bows and walks out without another glance at her father. The king sighs and holds his chest tightly. He calls for his medicine to be brought. Slade laughs at the irony. He had led his kingdom to victory in many battles but will be killed by his lungs collapsing.

Harleen is slowly opening her brothel for the day. She has finished counting up her earnings from last night and is falling into her afternoon routine. The bar area is clean, her rooms are clean, the chairs and tables are waiting for their regular patrons. She loves her life. It had taken Harleen a couple of years to get enough money to buy the bar. Her life, like those of many others, had a tough start. She had her fair share of sexual partners, never being ashamed to use them to meet her needs. Now, she is living her best life, with the best people around her.

A noise makes her turn towards the bar area. She sees Rose sitting there drinking what could be her second pint of beer.

“Rosie!” she puts her hand over her heart. “Makes some fucking noise next time will you?”

“I’m sorry.” the princess whispers sadly. “Sneaking in and out of places is part of assassin training.”

Harleen walks towards her, placing her hand over her biceps. “What’s wrong baby girl?”

Rose lets go of a breath she’d been holding in. “In the next few months, my life will be turned upside down. And I… am not ready.”

“Oh honey,” she hugs her tightly. “What can Harley do for you?”

Rose hugs Harleen back. “I think I will needing a couple more beers.”

She puts a gold coin on the counter as Harleen gets more pint glasses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day from Rachel's point of view.

Rachel wakes up to the sound of a family of birds outside her window. Hating the sound of their chirps, she grabs a shoe and lightly throws it against her window. The birds scatter quickly and she hugs her pillow with a smile on her face. She falls asleep again, resting for a few more hours. Once she wakes up again, Rachel gets dressed and heads out of her kitchen. Her small one room flat is more than enough for her needs. She grabs a bucket and heads to the well. It is almost afternoon when she makes her way outside.

Rachel was not born in the kingdom of Red Falls. Her mother had brought her there to escape her abusive father. Her foreign status and dark blue hair make her neighbors distrust her in a way she never understood, but eventually she stopped caring what they thought.

“Hey Rachel.” a young boy with his own bucket follows her when she steps out of her home. He smiles brightly at her. “Did you sleep well?”

“Good morning Garfield. Yes, I did.” she grabs his bucket for him. “How’s your mother doing?”

“She’s fine.”

Rachel can see that he’s hiding something, but she decides to let it be. Garfield and his mother are her only friends in this area. They invite her to dinner sometimes and she does the same for them. On their way to the well, many people look at them, as they do every time she leaves her house. Garfield has never been bothered by it, he happily waves at everyone who stares at him. When they get to the well, Rachel lets him pull up the bucket and pour the water for them. Garfield always tries to show off his strength by attempting to carry both buckets. At the age of 12, he isn’t quite strong enough, so Rachel carries both buckets for him.

“How did you get so strong Rachel?” Garfield asks while watching her hold the buckets without much effort.

She smiles at him before answering. “I am a superhuman Gar.”

His smile brightens. “Is that why your hair is blue?”

Rachel laughs and places the bucket he brought with him on his doorstep. She tousles his hair. “I hope you have a good day Gar.”

“You too Rachel.”

She watches him carry the bucket into the house before she returns to her own home to get ready for the day.

Once she’s clean and has had breakfast, Rachel goes out to begin her day. Today, she needs to go get some groceries. She heads to the bakery to pick up a loaf of bread. As she walks out, she bumps into someone. The man grabs her arm before she can apologize.

Rachel gets a look at the man who is dressed in a royal army uniform. Before she can defend herself, the man is being pulled aside with the hand he had had on Rachel twisted. Rosie appears from behind him. She whispers something in his ear, pushes him away and smiles at her.

“Hello Rachel.”

“Rosie! Do… Do you know who that was? Who he works for?” she asks.

She looks confused and looks around before answering, “A royal guard? What’s the problem?”

“No one fucks with the royal guards!”

She laughs. “Well, I do.”

“I guess it’s a privilege of being part of the golden six, huh?”

Rosie shrugs and escorts Rachel to the next store.

“What are you doing in town?” the dark blue-haired girl asks while browsing through the vegetables. “Shouldn’t you be resting from the siege?”

“My father has sent me on an errand,” she says while helping her pick between two potatoes. “I might be taking over his business soon and he wants me to be prepared.”

Rachel pays for her vegetables. “Well, I hope that the transition will be smooth. Do you plan to come to the bar tonight Rosie?” The white-haired woman’s smile brightens. “What?”

She lowers her head as a blush creeps up her neck. “The way you say my name… I’ve never heard it said like that.”

Rachel smirks. “Come to the bar tonight and I might say it some more.”

She gives her one last smile before going about her day. Rachel takes her groceries back to her home and changes to go to the bar.

When she walks into the bar, Harley jumps right into her arms; as is her ritual; with a squeak.

“Woah! It’s like running into a brick wall.” she jumps down.

After greeting the energetic blond, Rachel gets her station ready. She replaces the beer barrel in the storeroom and returns to serve her first customer of the day. The day goes on with the usual rabble coming in and out. Late in the afternoon, the brothel workers arrive. Harleen takes them upstairs for their daily meeting. After every night, she makes a new list of acceptable and banned clients. The list changes every single day. While the meeting is going on, Rachel continues serving drinks and clearing tables. A few minutes later, a doctor walks into the bar. He nods at Rachel and heads straight for the brothel. Harleen has the workers get tested for sexually transmitted infections once a week. He was bringing their results today.

As the sun sets, Rachel finds herself walking the halls of the brothel, to place clean sheets into the hall closet. One of the doors opens and a middle-aged woman exits. She is followed by a male brothel worker who gives the woman a kiss on the cheek before letting her go. He turns to Rachel with a smile.

“Good evening.”

“Hello, Hal.”

He smirks at her. “My tests came back negative. If you need some relief, I am more than happy to be of service.”

“Save it for the clients.”

She pats him on his bare chest as she passes to return to the bar. The night draws on. Kara comes in for her bar shift, leaving Rachel to act as a waitress for both the bar and the kitchen. She is pulled out of her routine by the loud entrance of the golden six, or rather five. The married warrior had never set foot in the bar or brothel. She makes eye contact with Rosie, who smiles widely at seeing her. She can’t help but smile back just as brightly. They find themselves a table and Rachel immediately goes to them.

“Good evening ladies. What can I get you?”

“We will have two pints each and does the kitchen still make those potato fries?” Diana asks. Rachel nods and writes down the order. “Then we will have five plates of those.”

She goes to the kitchen to put their order through. When she gets to the bar, Kara has the eight beers ready to go. Rachel has always wondered if the girl had super hearing but gives her a thankful nod and a smile. She balances five pints on her tray in one hand and holds four pints with one balancing on top of them. Everyone in the bar cheers at her abilities and Kara is left wondering if Rachel has superhuman strength. She quickly walks towards the warrior's table and places the beers down. The ladies down their first pints enthusiastically.

“What have you been doing to have worked up such a thirst?” Rachel asks with a laugh.

“Just running errands with the princess,” Karen says.

She misses it, but Rosie rolls her eyes at Karen and begins her second pint. Rachel grabs the empty glasses and begins stacking them on her tray.

“Of course, you guys must do a lot with the princess.” All of the women turn to look at her with confused expressions. Rachel looks back at them just as confused. “Did I say something wrong?”

The ladies look at each other, then at Rosie then back to her.

“Rachel,” Tatsu says carefully. “Do you, ehm, know what the princess looks like?”

“No,” she says carefully.

Diana smiles, Karen giggles, Tatsu’s eyebrows rise in surprise, Jessica tries to hold in a laugh and Rosie looks at her with a soft smile.

“I don’t mean to disrespect your employer, but I haven’t had the need to know what she looks like.” Rachel picks up the tray. “As long as she and the king do right by the citizens of Red Falls, I have no issues with them.”

Rosie nods at her and she leaves to attend to other tables. The women are locked in a charged discussion when she brings them their potato fries.

“Rachel, can you please put this argument to rest for us?” Jessica asks, sounding exasperated.

“What is this about?”

“Tatsu says that Oliver is the better lover and Diana says it’s Barbara. You could tell us who is truly the better lover.”

Rachel smirks and unexpectedly sits in Rosie’s lap. The ladies huddle closer to her to listen. “They are both very good at what they do. However, if you’d like to truly compare their skills… fuck them both at the same time.”

They break into a fit of laughter. Rachel clears their empty pint and heads back to the bar for a refill. She watches Kara fill up the five pints with such a speed that she wonders if the young woman also has that as a superhuman ability. As she stacks them up, she feels someone enter her personal space. When she turns, she is met with Rosie’s darkened eyes.

“How may I be of assistance Rosie?” she asks with a smirk.

“H-How would I go about organizing what you described earlier?”

Rachel’s smirks grows. She had hoped that she would be interested in such an arrangement. “If you simply ask me, I can have it ready by the end of my shift. Who should I invite?”

Rosie steps further into her space until Rachel can feel her breath on her skin when she speaks. “Any man of your choosing.”

“And the woman?”

“I was hoping… that it would be… you.”

The two lock eyes and smile. “As you wish.”

Rose keeps her eye on Rachel for the rest of the evening. If the other ladies notice, they don’t mention it. Around 9, she sees Rachel hang up her apron and talk to Harleen. The happy woman smiles and hugs her before sending a wink to Rose, who blushes. Diana notices and shakes her head.

“Just go already Rose,” she says throwing a napkin at her. “You’ve been so wound up since you spoke at the bar.”

She gets up and takes a deep breath, avoiding eye contact with her friends.

“And don’t come back until you’ve been fucked properly!” Jessica says after her.

At this point, Rose begins to speed walk towards the door Rachel had disappeared behind. She walks down the familiar hallway and notices Rachel standing at a door talking to a man. She ducks under his arm and enters the room. It is at that moment that the man makes eye contact with Rose and smiles brightly.

“You must be Rosie.” he reaches for her hand and places a kiss on it. “Rachel said you were beautiful, but you… are gorgeous.”

He pulls her flush against himself. She feels the bulge in his pants and a nervous feeling enters her stomach.

“For goodness sake Hal, keep it in your pants until we’re inside!”

She shoves both of them into the room and locks the door behind them. The room is decorated the same way as the one she had been in the night before. Hal begins getting undressed and Rose turns towards the door, meeting Rachel’s smiling eyes.

“Fuck Hal, she’s still new to this. Let the lady get warmed up.”

“How about this, you warm her up and I wait in bed?”

Rachel shakes her head but smiles. Rose stays were she is, seemingly frozen. She unfreezes when she feels hands slowly moving up her arms. She takes a calming breath and focuses on the feeling of the hands moving to undress her. Rachel unties her dress and places kisses on her shoulders as she lets it pool around her feet. Rose gets pressed against the wall. The two share kisses as the other woman works on getting herself undressed. A moan escapes Rose’s lips when their two naked bodies press against each other. A leg slips in between her and Rose begins riding it as if her life depends on it. Rachel smiles between kisses.

“Slow down darling.” she whispers, “We have time.”

Rachel places her hands on her hips and lifts her up. Rose wraps her legs around her, letting her take her to the bed. Hal moves to give the women space. They kneel in the middle of the bed continuing with their make-out session. Hal comes up behind Rose, pressing his body into her back and another moan escapes from her lips. Rachel bites her collar bone.

“Rosie, do you remember how I measure my success?”

Rose smiles. Hal places his hands on her naked breasts and she lets out a loud, unashamed moan. Rachel smiles, reaching behind her to grab Hal’s neck for a kiss. Rose watches them and feels a swell of warmth fill her lower stomach. While she holds on to her, Rachel helps Hal remove his pants. She places a hand over his erect cock and starts rubbing it. He moans loudly which makes Rachel moan with him. Hal lays himself on the bed, ready for the women to take their pleasure. Rose looks at him nervously and Rachel catches it. She reaches out for the young woman, placing reassuring kisses on her chest.

“You don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for.” Rachel looks at Hal who smirks at her while rubbing his cock. She bites her lip. “Should I show you?”

Rose blushes but nods.

Rachel straddles Hal, making sure Rose is watching. She grabs his cock and places herself right over it. She reaches her free hand to Rose who takes it. She smiles and slowly lowers herself onto him. She groans at the stretching feeling Hal’s cock is giving her. Rose holds on to her hand tightly. Once she’s bottomed out, Rachel takes a moment to get used to the feeling. Both her and Hal are panting at this point. He jerks his hips making Rachel gasps out loud. Rose straddles Hal’s stomach and takes her face in her hands.

“It’s fine Rosie,” she says breathlessly. “You’ll need a moment to get used to it.”

She grabs Rose’s neck and slowly begins pumping Hal’s cock for all it’s worth. Rose watches transfixed on how the two are connecting. Rachel places her hands on Rose’s clit taking her by surprise. Hal adds more of a surprise when he enters her using two fingers. She arches her back taking on the same rhythm as Rachel. It only takes them a few minutes, but soon both women have reached their peak and are panting heavily.

“Are… are you ready?” Rachel asks Rose breathlessly.

Once she gives her a nod, Rachel moves off of Hal and holds Rose’s hips, positioning her above Hal’s cock. Rachel looks at Hal, silently asking if he’s ready. He gives her a thumbs up. Rachel kisses Rose as she lowers her onto Hal. She hisses in pain but doesn’t stop her. She trusts Rachel. Soon, Hal is deep inside of her. This new sensation is something she could get used to. She moves her hips experimentally. Hal’s cock seems to be scratching an itch she didn’t know she had. In between deep breaths, grunts and sweat, Rose reaches for Rachel and orgasm that explodes out of her. She falls into Rachel’s arms as Hal slowly pulls out of her. He nods at Rachel before getting dressed and leaving.

Rachel grabs Rose’s hips pulling her closer. The two women cuddle into each other, having spent all of their energy for the day.


End file.
